The Two Sonics Meet
by shadicthewritter
Summary: hello...yes seen this before? well i forgot one of the rules of fan fic so im rewritting it and the CORRET WAY! so still READ IT FOR THE LOVE OF PANCAKES!
1. Chapter 1

Woot woot 2nd story

I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS

The only character I own is soahca the cat (who is not in this chapter)

Chapter 1

Tails Worst Nightmare

In a place far far way from our own, a brown fox and a speedy blue hedgehog are fighting against the evil in a far expensive lab that took all day to build. Sonic was spinning dashing the slow robots that are only filled with bolts and nuts. Sonic thought he would win but an inspecting turn will arise. Sonic proudly said "ha! You lose again robotnk!" Tails gladly argued against robotnik. Robotnik was filled with pure rage. He could not take sonic's face any longer. He needed to get rid of the blue blur for good. He sprouted an evil plan to make sure sonic never was seen again. He smiled evilly and pressed a red shiny button (similar to the one in sonic x) and then a bright light shined so bright. Robotnik said "die you blasted hedgehog!" Sonic knew this wasn't good at all. He turned to tails and yelled" tails get out of here this place is going to blow!" But before sonic could get a chance to get away from the exploding lab with tails a huge metal pipe slammed on top of sonic's head and he was knocked out while tails flew out of the lab. Tails flew out of there fast as he had ever flew. He looked back to see the light grow bigger. Then it exploded and the whole lab was gone. "sonic!!" screamed tails. He saw something blue. But his happyness was short lived when found out it was only a blue coat. Tails flew around looking for sonic in every corner of the place the lab was but the blue heroic blur could not be found. He went down to his knees crying knowing his big brother was gone forever. He whispered to him self like if as sonic was there beside him "where are you sonic?"

**Is this the end to our blue hero or is it???**

**Sorry if it was short but it's only the beginning of the story….**

**I had to rewrite the story XD sorry fan fic….i should of knew better**

**R&R :D **


	2. Chapter 2

SECONED CHAPTER YAYAYAYAYAYAY: D

Hope you enjoy :3

Chapter 2

New friend…..new enemy

Last time our hero was fighting a fat guy opps I mean robotnik. Anyway then magically the whole lab disappeared with the blue burr. Tails thought it was the end…or was it? Our hero now is still in the lab knocked out but in a very small cage. While the blue hedgehog was trapped robotnik had a very evil visitor. sonic woke up and saw robotnik locked him in a samall cage."welcome back sonic," said robotnik "want to meet my new partner?".Sonic looked up to see an egg shaped man wearing a very detailed red coat and a big mustache and black glasses with big shoes. He looked almost like robotnik. The egg guy walked up to Sonics cage with an 'I want to kill you face'. Then he let out an evil giggle."I am egg man one of the most evil villains around here you little pest" egg man siad with a low and straddling voice. sonic replied "well that's a very UN creative name egg head" with a teasing voice. eggman got mad and called him a very bad name and banged on the cage stubbing sonic on this feet. Sonic was confused about were he was and stuff but then he thought about his little bud tails. He was worried were he was and hope he went to the town near by to find help. 'Tails was a smart kid he can set things right' sonic thought. Just then robotnik pressed a few buttons like he usually does and then a huge drill came out of nowhere and turned on."good bye sonic!" yelled robotnik and lathed evily with eggman. When the drill head toward sonic a large noise of banging stared to shake the lab. the computer in the lab reported "warning intuition in sector 3, it is a pink Erinaceus albiventris."oh crap" wispered eggman. Then out of nowhere a giant bang crashed the wall down and there was a pink hedgehog with a red dress and a yellow head band. She looked very mad with a huge frown on her pink hedgehog screamed " WHERE IS MY SONICKUUUUUUUUU!?!?!?!?"

* * *

Amy's POV

Amy rose was very mad. Why?? Because she was walking in her house until she had a ransom phone call from egg man. Egg man said they will kill sonic if she didn't give them a locater were sonic was. She did not do the ransom instead save her "boy friend". But when she got there she saw sonic alright but he looked different. She was shorter and tubbier. His spines were more curler. She thought they squeezed him and feed him Twinkies so he stay put. She was furious now and banded egg man and the other guy's rose said heroicly "ok sonic step back ill brake this thing". sonic steped back and amy rose broke a wall of the small cage. sonic rushed out and thanked amy. amy was hugging sonic tightly and sonic couldnt breathe. after letting him go sonic asked amy's name. Amy rose stopped smiling and looked at sonic in a weird way. She asked him if he remembers her but he said that he never met Amy his whole life. She asked his name but it was sonic. Both of them had no idea what was going on. He asked her if he can run her home safely for a thank you. She agreed and sonic picked her up and ran to her house. She snuggeld sonic on the chest when she fell asleep in his arms. He blushed (awwww). When they got to her house he put Amy on her bed and patted her head. He sat next to her thinking if he's going to see tails again. But he excused his thought and knew he will come home safe to his little bro.

But sonic had no idea he is now up against because a certain black hedgehog was looking through her window with fury to spare…..

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN

I love cliff hangers ^^ and if you wondering yes I am making sonic and Amy a couple….yes I hate that crap but Amy will hit me with a hammer if I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG OMG CHAPTA 3 OMG :D  
now before we start lets say I had a bad time with my computer lately. It keeps on getting a virus every time I fix it so better start now before anything else happens XD

Chapter 3

Shadow's assault

A few hours had passed since sonic had been gone from mobuis. He disappeared in robotniks lab after the bright light taking the lab somewhere where tails or anyone can find him. After the horrifying event tails raced to the freedom fighters H.Q to get help finding sonic and break the horrible news to sonic's true love sally acorn. On the way to H.Q tails accidentally crashed in to a tripod flower. The yellow dust from the flower made him couth hostilely. He kept going still because it was for the sakes for the hero to save them from robotniks grip…….and his loving brother.

Mean while in Amy's house were the pink cutie was sleeping gently. Sonic got bored soon after so he started playing with his ears. But then he heard a SMASH in the living room down stairs. Sonic jumped with the interrupt in silence. Sonic got up but looked behind him and promised he comes back. Then he went out and locked Amy's room to keep her safe from any thing. He ran sonic speed down stairs and saw a horrifying sight. In the present pink room filled with glass from the window was a black and red stripped hedgehog with a white tuff of fur on his chest and white gloves and shoes. He had glass in his skin and blood dripping from him and the worst of all…..he had a gun. sonic got in a fighting pose and asked ferciley "who are you!!". the black hedgehog glared and said " sonic don't play around with me its shadow, now where is it??". sonic was confused as heck"what??" he said. "fine if you want to play that way ill take it!" yelled shadow. Shadow chaos controlled behind sonic and kick his head. Sonic got up and punched him in the face. Shadow and sonic were fighting all over the house by room by room. In the kitchen shadow griped a glass bottle and smashed sonic's arm. Sonic spun around the kitchen throwing forks and knives per second. The fur was flying everywhere with mad hedgehogs beating them to death. Of course some one else was there watching waiting for her move. Shadow did not know it but then right there before striking sonic again a yellow cat pounced on shadow with a tazar dart and lodged in his back. Shadow fell down sleeping like a rock. The cat got up from shadow and wiped her hands off with her black pants and fixed her French hat. the cat looked up with her sparkling green eyes and asked "are ya ok??". sonic said that he was fine. the cat anounced her name as soahca. she was here to get sonic and stop shadow from killing she talked amy came down stairs and saw her house was a mess."sonic are you ok?" said amy rose. sonic replied "yes im okdokey".Sonic turned around and saw the pink hedgehog was leaning on the door way with a sad face. sonic asked"whats wrong amy?". amy looked up and reported "why is shadow on the floor??". soahca lathed and said he was put to sleep for a few was relived."hey amy take care of shadow when me and sonic leave".amy nodded slowly. sonic looked up with a confused face."where are we goin?" asked sonic. soahca replied witha drmatic voice "we have someone very special to meet......"

Meanwhile at H.Q Sally was planning the next attack to shut down the power supply for robotniks gadgets and dowats. Then tails flew in screaming help to everyone. Then tails fell down. Sally got up fast and got tails just on time. Tails fur was very dull and he looked very sick. sally qestoned tails where was sonic and if he was ok. tails looked down with a deppresed face and anwered " hes gone" then tails fatied on the H.Q's floor. sally had a worried face. Just then a bright red echidna with a brown hat came in wondering what was going on then he saw picked up tails and said "is the little buddy ok?". sally said he probley fell in to a tripod flower. but when kunckles asked sonic was. sally just could'nt was about to cry."whoah whiat don't cry" said knuckles " ill send out a search party out for him don't worry". sally repiled "good". Knuckles picked up tails to set him in bed but before walking out he told sally something she always knew down in her heart " don't worry he always comes speeden back"

Sally walked to the window and looked outside and prayed for sonics return but it wasent for while....

Awwww

Well I kind of stopped a couple from forming yay

But now im hiding in a bomb shelter from Amy

Oh btw the knuckles here is one from the lame

Sonic movie XD

Well R&R NOW BEFORE I UNLEASH THE HOUNDS :(


	4. Chapter 4

OMG FIANALY I GET AROUND TO CHAPTER 4 DANG IT!

Now lets continue ^^

Chapter 4

Meet knuckles, tails, rouge and yourself….

As sonic ran and soacha swung by the trees to go talk to the person soacha was talking about earlier, they talked about eggman and robotnik's new devilish plan. Soacha was telling sonic that the men were going to kill one of them to kill both. Sonic was confused and said "wait how?" "Ill explain more when we get there", answered the yellow cat. As they ran the came to another house that looked like Amy's house but a little different in a way. Soacha stopped and gave the signal for sonic to stop. Sonic tried to stop but crashed in a near by tree. "Ughh" moaned soacha "come on there's no time to joke around", then she opened the door and waiting for sonic. Sonic got up to his feet and walked in the door mumbling how bossy soacha was. When they got in, soacha closed the door behind them and the walked in the hall. Sonic looked around and saw pictures of a rabbit and a mother one with other mobians with them. They where cheerful and happy pictures. Sonic thought about his mother when he never saw her. After the gaming mission his sibling had got in a fight and gave up the mission to find their mother. Sonic went back to being a freedom fighter with knuckles by his side and he never knew where his siblings went after that. With that thought they got into the house's kitchen. The walls were bright welcoming yellow as they got to the kitchen. There was the big rabbit with her ears backwards and she was wearing a long pink and blue dress. She was doing the dishes and smiling. "Hello there vanilla" warmly said soacha as she walked in, "how have you and cream been?" Vanilla turned around and elegantly smiled and said "were just fine sweetie and who your littlie friend is?" 'Was this the person soacha mentioned before leaving Amy's house' thought sonic. Just then a small creature that was small and blue came in hyper and hugged sonic's leg. "What the?" yelled sonic, he tried shaking it off but it held on tight. Then a small rabbit came in with an orange dress and looked like vanilla only way younger. "Cheese it time for your bath!" explained the rabbit. The creature got off sonic's leg and reached to the rabbit and hugged her. "Sonic, this is cream and cheese" calmly said soacha "they live here with vanilla and the youngest of the group". Sonic shook hands with cream and cheese.

Cream friendly said "it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. sonic", sonic replied "why it is good meeting with ya too". Cheese looked up with a happy face and yelped "chao!" Then someone else came in, it was a red echidna with a ring mark around his neck and spikes on his fist. "Knuckles!" explained sonic with a surprised look. Then knuckles looked over and said in a deeper voice than usual "HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Soacha lathed and said "sonic he is not the knuckles you know, he's quiet the hot head". Knuckles look over with an angry expression and yelled "HEY!" and crossed his arms mumbling. Then the next person came in. sonic couldn't believe his eyes, it was tails only in orange color and tall as him. "Tails?" sonic asked. The orange fox said "yeah that's my name". "He's the smartest one in the group, he's such a genius, he even built the x-tornado", explained soacha. 'Wow and the tails I know can't even spell says right' thought sonic. Next came in was a very sexy bat with a heart outfit and blue eye shadow. "Hello little guy", said the bat in a mature woman voice. There was an angry face on soacha and she said "this is rouging the bay, the slut of the group". "I'm still here", angrily said rouge. "I know" said saocha with a devilish smirk. Knuckles chuckled with his hand covering his mouth. Sonic thought 'wow this rouge reminds me of that robot that tried tricking me one time' he thought. Then when sonic couldn't think anything else weirder the last person came in the kitchen. It was himself! Sonic saw that it was him standing there. The only difference was he was a bit taller and thinner. He held out his hand and said "y'hello myself," Sonic shook the other sonic's hand in astonishment. "And I bet u kind of know who this is" said soacha "he is the fastest one in the group". "Whoa dude this is defiantly cool" said sonic with a grin. Cream asked "but how do we say their names apart?" Tails replied "what about gen sonic (video game) and mini sonic (cartoon sonic)?" Both of the Sonics' heads nodded at the same time. "With you on the team I bet well take down eggman with his plan this time" gen sonic said. The mini sonic grinned and said with an up tone "alright!" and they high fived in a really epic way.

Mean while at H.Q

As night began to fall at H.Q and the blue blur could not be found anywhere. The searches quit in the night and will begin searching in the morning. Sally was getting worried about sonic. She tapped her fingers on the desk hoping he would come back soon. Just then a knock on the door disturb the silence in the room. Sally opened it and saw two hedgehogs. One was a pink female and it had fluffy puffy hair and some type of stretched suit. The other one was green and had messy spikes and he had gangster clothes with one ear ring. Sally asked "can I help you?" They looked at echother grinning. They looked back at sally and asked in an up lift voice "how can we help YOU?"

WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

Finally I got it done XD

Btw soacha is my FC and she is kinda a tom boy and she hates rouge because she flirts with knuckles. Soacha has a little crush on him XD. And a little fun fact about her….

If u take away 'a' at the end and put the words back words it spells chaos XP

You can find me as one of my fc (not in this story :'( ) moonlit the silver fox on the emerald games chat room. You can give me any feed back there or ideas before I run out…..

Well until next chapter XD

Now R&R BEFORE I BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! (jk)


End file.
